Wanting to be
by Spooky106
Summary: A new girl joins CSI family, (this is just based on the episodes)


**Wanting to be...**

By Princess Vega

CH1: New girl.

-

An eleven year old girl was running around playing with her best friend and her little brother while her protective godfather watched the three of them.

The little girl ran up to her godfather"Uncle Gil, do you know what I am going to be when I grow up"

He smiled"What are you going to be when you grow up"

"I'm going to be a CSI just like you"

"Really! Well that means you will have to good in school"

"Don't worry, Mommy said that my teacher told her that I'm smart for my age."

"I know, your Mom told me"

The little girl giggled and then ran back over to her best friend and little brother and started to play with them in the sandbox.

-

**17 years later.**

A twenty-eight year old woman walked through the front door of the Las Vegas Crime Lab and made her way to the receptionist's desk"Excuse me, I'm looking for Gil Grissom"

"Uh, he should be in his office, it's just down that hallway and the second door on the right"

"Thank you" with that she started to walk down the hall, past the labs and towards Gil's office.

As she watched the lab technicians work she bumped into someone"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attenion."

"Don't worry, I wasn't really paying attention either... Are you lost"

"No actually, I'm just trying to get to Gil Grissom's office. I'm the new CSI"

"Oh, ok... Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Warrick Brown."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amy..."

"Well, well, well, looks like we have ourselves a stray" a voice from behind said.

Amy turned around"Nicky, Hi, haven't seen you for ages" she said and kissed him on the cheek then hugged him.

"It hasnt been that long has it."

Amy laughed"Um... it's been a few months... Look, I've gotta go and see Gil, we'll catch up, like go to dinner or something"

"Yeah, sure, see ya around"

"You betcha" as she walked past Warrick, she winked at him"Nice to meet you Warrick."

"Yeah, you too" he said as his eyes followed her while she walked away.

"Like what you see" Nick said.

"Oh yeah man, she's fine"

"Yeah I know... "

Warrick saw the look on Nick's face"Woah man, sorry I didnt know that the two of you..."

"Nah, we're not going out, she's like a sister to me man. And I think she is into you too" with that he walked off towards the break room.

-

Amy got up to Gil's office and knocked.

"Come in" a voice from inside said.

Amy opened the door and walked in"Hey Uncle Gil"

"Amy, you finally made it" Gil replied as he stood up from his desk and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, my plane was delayed"

"That doesn't matter now... all you have to do now is fill out these forms and then you can get started."

"Ok." then she started to fill out the forms.

A few minutes later she handed Grissom the forms and said "There we go, all done"

"Ok, lets go introduce you to Brass before we go to the breakroom"

"Ok" Amy replied as the two of them went to Brass' office.

They entered and Brass was sitting at his desk and looked up as Gil and Amy walked in"Ah, so your the famous Amy"

"Yeah, that's me, and you must be Brass"

"Yeah, Jim Brass, whenever you need a warrant or anything, I'm your guy"

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind, and I know I may seem a bit anxious but, when am I going to start"

Brass smiled"If you have filled out the forms and signed them which I am predicting you have, you start now. Here's your standed issue fire weapon for field work, just in case you get into trouble and you need it" he handed her the gun.

"Thanks" she replied and buckled the gun to her belt.

"Ok, I gotta make a phone call before I give out assignments."

"Come on, everyone else is in the break room" Gil said and lead her out of Brass' office.

They got to the break room and everyone was in there, Amy and Grissom walked in. "Everyone, this is Amy Sanders. Amy that's Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, you know Nick and that's..."

"Warrick Brown, yeah we met in the hallway earlier."Amy said and slightly blushed

"Oh ok, well I'll be back in a minute" Gil said and walked out.

"So, Amy, are you related to Greg" Catherine asked

"Yeah, he's my little brother" Amy replied.

"Really? Has he always been so... immature"

"Yep, he sure has. And now I can't imagine him not" she gave a little laugh.

"So when are we going out to dinner" Nick asked and gave a wink.

"Wow Nick, that's got to be a new world record for a girl to fall for your charms." Catherine commented.

"His charms, please. He may be a ladies man, but he could never get me to fall for his charms..." she leaned closer to Catherine"Besides, I'm immuned to them"

"Huh" Catherine gave them a wierd look.

"We've known each other for years, you could say that we're best friends" Nick informed her.

"Ah, that explains it... It's not very often I meet a girl who doesnt instantly fall for Nick's charms"

"That's true, you should've seen him in college, all the girls swarmed around him"

"What can I say, I'm just so damned irresistable" Nick said with a smug look on his face.

"Nick, don't let your ego grow anymore, or your head will pop"

"Very funny, missy... You cant talk either, what about all the guys you kept turning down"

"No comment..."

Just then Brass and Grissom entered the room"Ok, here are you assignments, Gil, Nick, Sara, you have a DB at the Monico Casino, and Catherine, Warrick and Amy, you guys have a DB at the Miss Kitty Club" Brass said as he handed a peice of paper to Catherine and another to Grissom.

"The Miss Kitty Club" Warrick asked out aloud.

"It's a strip club, down one of the side streets off the 'strip'." Amy explained.

"And you know this how"

Amy looked at him"I'll tell ya later"

"Oh, ok" and with that they all went to thier crime scenes.

-

Catherine, Warrick and Amy got to the Tahoe"I'll drive" Amy said.

"That's fine with me." Catherine said.

"Cool" then they went to the Miss Kitty Club.

When they got there, the three of them got out of the Tahoe, grabbed thier field kits and walked into the club where Detective Conway was waiting for them.

"So what have we got" Catherine asked.

She flipped opened her little note book"Dead stripper found out in the back alley, no ID"

"Who found her" Amy asked.

"The Barman, when he went to take out the garbage."

"Ok, at the moment, everyone are classed as suspects, no one is to leave until we have interviewed everybody"

"Sure." then she went over to the 'suspects' to let them know that they weren't going anywhere.

"Ok, the two of you will go to the crime scene and me and Conway will be interviewing."

"Sure" Warrick said as Catherine went over to Conway and turned to Amy"Uh, you ready to see your first crime scene"

"Ready as I'll ever be" and with that the two of them walked out to the crime scene.

As they were walking to the back door through the dancing area and the dressing rooms Warrick decided to ask her a question"Hey Amy, have you been here before"

"What makes you think that"

"Well, on the way here you seemed to know where you were going and I'm getting the same feeling now"

Amy stopped and looked at Warrick"You really want to know"

"Ok, now that you have said that, I'm not really sure that I want too"

"It's not that bad, but when I was in college I had to get a job to pay the bills, so I got a job here because I knew the manager, and when I finished college, I stuck with it until I could get a job in law enforcement... And can you do me a favour"

"Sure"

"Don't tell Uncle Gil"

"Yeah, sure, I can do that... If you don't mind I would like to ask another question, why do you call him Uncle Gil"

Amy smiled"Because he is my god father" and with that she went to the back door.

Woah! Grissom's god daughter!... I had better be careful. Warrick thought then went to join her at the crime scene.

AN: Please be patient with me... If I don't update for a while then it will be because I'm busy with school work, as it is my final year...

But when I have nothing to do, which might be very rarely, I'll update. And when I have finished school and I'm not at any parties, I'll try to update.

Please Read and Review... Flames excepted.


End file.
